


sunny afternoon

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [33]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck meets him for the first time on a hot summers day. well, kind of.





	sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deleted101101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleted101101/gifts).



> this is inspired by some art drawn by the super super talented @keys_stars on twt,,,, i lov u bud

donghyuck meets him for the first time on a hot summers day. well, kind of. 

it’s midday and the sun is blaring down, bright and unforgiving. he’s sat on the curb outside of the 7eleven he works in, slightly too short denim shorts stretched around his thighs and a cigarette in hand. 

mark moans at him for smoking, reminds him that it’s a bad habit every single time he pulls a roll up from his back pocket, as if he doesn’t already know. he’d picked it up from youngho, the guy he sometimes spends night shifts with. he can’t be bothered to quit and to be honest, he doesn’t really want to. 

his break is nearly over when a boy sits down next to him, and donghyuck doesn’t even question it, instead just pulling a spare cig from his pocket and offering it to him. he takes it, fingers brushing donghyuck’s purposefully before pulling away and donghyuck smiles to himself, and turns to the boy. 

“you need a light too?” he asks, and the boy smiles, well as best he can with the cigarette held between his lips, and nods. 

donghyuck leans in much closer than he really needs to to light it for him. he doesn’t pull back that far either when he’s done it, staying pressed up against the boy. he doesn’t say anything about it but he also doesn’t try to move away again so donghyuck counts it as a win. 

“you go to city university right?” the boy asks after a minute or so has passed. 

“art history. you always sit at the back of the classroom,” donghyuck says in answer and the boy laughs. it’s loud and obnoxious and donghyuck wants to hear more. 

“well if i sat at the front the lecturer would see me napping.” 

“don’t you mean if you sat at the front you wouldn’t be able to spend class watching me?” donghyuck asks and he laughs when the other boy blushes, ducking his head. “i’m not saying it’s a bad thing.”

when the other boy looks back up his cheeks are still flushed, pink and soft and donghyuck feels like he’s floating when the boy smiles big and bright at him. “i’m lucas. or yukhei if you want.”

“cute. i’m donghyuck,” he replies, nodding his head before taking a final drag of his cig and putting it out on the pavement. “give me your arm.”

yukhei complies without even asking, twisting his arm round and resting it on donghyuck’s lap. he watches in silence, cigarette held between the fingers of his other hand, as donghyuck pulls a marker from his back pocket and writes his phone number on his skin. 

“full sun,” he reads when he pulls his arm back and reads the nickname donghyuck wrote underneath. donghyuck hums in affirmation, before standing up from the curb. “it suits you.”

“i know,” donghyuck grins. “call me.” and then he’s walking back into the shop. jaemin is grinning at him from behind the till, he was probably watching the whole thing but donghyuck just shrugs at him as he wanders back to the break room. 

he checks his phone just before he slips back onto shop floor and he laughs to himself when he finds a text from a new number. 

**[13:06] unknown:** are u related to the sun? bc running into u just brightened up my day

he saves the number as yukhei with two blue hearts next to it before pocketing it, and if he spends the rest of his shift smiling, well, yukhei doesn’t need to know. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love yukhyuck


End file.
